Bakugan: Silver Shadings
by titansreadfanfiction
Summary: Silver, a young blind girl, is caught up in the huge worldwide phenomenon known as Bakugan. But when the mysterious player known as Masquerade shows up and starts a plot to destroy both earth and the fellow world of Vestroia. Silver joins the Bakugan Battle Brawlers to help stop him. Rewrite of Bakugan Season 1. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

For some people, it was a mostly quiet day...but to Silver, the world was always alive with sound.

The birds were chirping, the trees were swaying in the wind, children were playing in the park. There were also more urban sounds such as cars passing by, sometimes with a loud _boom boom _of the music being turned up way too high.

Sound made up Silver's life. She could hear, not see. And she had to imagine what was going on around her from the noises she heard.

Our dear Silver is a girl of age 13, she has short-cut silver-ish grey hair. And although not many people believe her, it is her natural hair color.

She also had blue eyes that would have been lovely if it wasn't for the faded look in them that came with her blindness.

Despite being blind, Silver thrived as well as any kid with sight. Being blind from birth, she was used to not being able to see, and always adapted well.

She lived in a small neighborhood in Wardington with her caretaker, a kindly woman named Rose, for her parents were a long ways away.

Though Silver had another friend, a Bakugan called Leonidas. Bakugan was a game invented by kids all around the world. The game consisted of several cards and playing pieces known as Bakugan. The Bakugan would come to life once set on a card, known as Gate Cards, and battle the opponent Bakugan with skills and abilities given by Ability cards.

Silver had been desperate to learn this game, but her blindness prevented her from doing so. As she could not see the cards or Bakugan. But that all changed when she met Leonidas.

He appeared as a purple anthropomorphic dragon-like creature in battle , and he had a rather gruff attitude but took kindly to Silver.

He had offered to help her learn the game if she would take him has her main Bakugan. Turns out he could help her sort her cards and Bakugan, and Silver trained herself to listen to the Bakugaunlet, a device that displayed out loud the information on the Bakugan in battle.

Sooner or later, Silver got the hang of playing blind. And even though Leonidas is a Darkus type Bakugan, she became a Ventus user, with Leo being the only exception.

Silver had sometimes thought that Bakugan might be more then just a game, since Leo could talk and had feelings, maybe all the other Bakugan did too. But Leo never said anything about it, Silver began to think that he might also believe it's just a game. Maybe it was.

Silver had distinct memories of her Brother mentioning Bakugan before, but she could not remember clearly. She could only hope she wasn't doing anything wrong.

* * *

><p>As the grey-haired girl continued through the city towards a small town neighboring a large forest, she remember her previous times here.<p>

A little ways into the woods lived a boy named Shun. Silver hadn't had any human friends until he came along, wanting to challenge her to see how she managed to brawl. It was an honor to be challenged by the top Bakugan player in all the world, as Silver had only stood at the ranking of fifty-six then, though she stands at the ranking of 40 now.

After their battle, she became close friends with the boy, as well as his own friends, who called themselves the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Silver became an official member after Dan had heard of how Silver had almost defeated Shun.

Dan was even more amazed when he heard Leo talking, as Shun never showed off Skyress, who also possessed the ability to speak, to him.

Silver had a great time visiting Shun and talking with her new friends. But nice things never last, as Shun had suddenly shut himself out from everyone. Refusing to talk to his friends or let Silver visit him.

She knew why, the trauma of Shun's mother's death had finally caught up to him. As well as the fact that Shun's father, after hearing of her death, had left the family altogether.

Silver wished she could help him, but he never let her near him. All she could do was hope and pray that he would return.

After walking for a while, Silver came to a stop on the doorstep of her house, it was rather small but quite comfortable place to call home. She fumbled for the doorknob and let herself in.

"Oh, Welcome back, Silver dear!" Silver smiled as she heard the sweet voice of her caretaker Rose. The woman walked over from the kitchen to embrace Silver.

"How was your walk?" Rose asked as she released the girl

"It was nice" Silver replied as she began to head upstairs. "I'm going up to chat with Dan and everyone, he's probably expecting me"

"Tell the sweet boy I said 'Hi' !" Rose hummed as she headed back into the kitchen. Silver smiled and shook her head lightly. She was grateful for Rose, the kind and cheerful blond always cared for Silver, without Rose she would have nowhere to live.

As Silver entered her room she heard a familiar voice. "Find him?" It was Leonidas, he was resting on Silver's bed.

She shook her head. "Sadly, no." She sighed.

Leo huffed "Well, you probably would've found him if you had taken me along"

The bakugan hopped into her outstretched hands

"You know I can't risk loosing you" Silver whispered as she lifted him up. The boy she had been seeking today was known as Masquerade, and it was rumored that he was stealing people's Bakugan. She had wanted to find out for herself if that was true, but Silver didn't want to risk her dear friend Leo, so she had set out to find him alone.

"I asked around but no one seemed to know where he is."

Leo nodded his tiny head. "At least you tried your best, girl!"

Silver lightly sat down in her computer chair and felt around for the laptop's On button. When she finally pressed it, the computer booted up and pulled up the call system. Rose had set it to automatically do so, it was very helpful.

No sooner than it had pulled up had Dan and the rest of the Bakugan Brawlers began to call her. She felt around on the keyboard and pressed the key that answered it.

"Hey Silver!" Dan's cheery voice rang out from the speakers of the laptop. Followed shortly by the happy sounds of her other friends.

"How's it going, Silver?"

"It's been a while!"

"Good to see you again!"

"I'm happy to see you all too!" Silver dipped her head. "I'm sorry I haven't been talking much lately." She sighed "Certain things have kept me busy"

"No worries, Silver!" Dan was always quick to forgive.

"Yeah, We're just happy to see you back!" Marucho, a small blond boy, spoke up.

Silver smiled "Thanks, Everyone"

"Alright enough of that. You need to hear about my battle I had today!"

Silver listened as Dan told the events of his battle. Though she couldn't get Masquerade off her mind. She had avoided telling her friends because she didn't want them to be worried. They were all so carefree and happy, she didn't want to ruin that.

"And then, I let him have it with my secret weapon!" Dan was just finishing up his tale. "Man, you should have seen me! I was totally wicked, then again what did you expect from the greatest Bakugan brawler ever?"

Silver could just imagine him striking various poses as he spoke.

"Whatever" Came Runo's annoyed voice. "I just checked the rankings and you're sitting at 121"

"What? That's impossible!" Dan's voice gave away his momentary panic as he typed furiously at his keys. "I'll have to see that for my self!"

"Aha! 117!" Dan shouted triumphantly as he found the rankings. Silver realized he was slowly climbing up the ranks.

"Oh please, that's nothing! I mean, Silver here is rank 40 and she's blind! Er...no offense, Silver." Runo quickly added.

Silver merely nodded. "No offence taken"

"As I was saying, you should save your breath until you break into the top ten"

"Yeah, Right" Dan huffed "Like you are one to talk, you're not even in the red!" Silver heard Dan make a raspberry sound.

Silver listened as Dan and Runo argued while Julie openly fawned over Dan, much to his displeasure. She mostly tuned them out, until Marucho brought up a rather sensitive topic.

"Dan, why don't you set your sights on Shun? He's ranked number one and in a few years you could be able to surpass him"

Silver looked up suddenly, sadness clouding her blind eyes.

"In a few years? There has to be a way you can challenge him now!" Alice pointed out.

"There is no way" Silver sighed. "Trust me, I've tried so hard...but he just won't listen" She slumped down in the chair, trying to hide her face as tears threatened to fall.

Alice let out a sad gasp

"Oh Marucho! Look what you did!" Julie scolded the boy

"I'm sorry! I didn't mea-"

"No, its okay. I'm fine" Silver interrupted him. She let out a gusty sigh and wiped her eyes. "_I don't want them to be unhappy like me" _Silver though sadly.

"Meh, I bet I could take that chump" Dan huffed, sounding determined. "I don't mean to brag you know, but no one has even come close to challenging me!"

"I bet Silver could easily whoop your butt in a heartbeat if she wanted too!" Runo put in.

"Hey! I could beat her, no sweat!"

"Don't count on it, Dan. I'm far ahead of you, you know." Silver pointed out, feeling a little better, while Leo managed to hop up onto the desk.

"Yeah, buddy! My girl and I could take you down!"

Dan glared at the small bakugan. "We'll just have to see then, now won't we?"

Silver remembered how the Brawlers had been very surprised to hear a talking Bakugan, though over time they got used to Leo. Of course, they all wanted a talking bakugan of their very own now.

Julie smiled brightly at Leo. "Ooh, I'm still wondering if we'll ever find a talkative bakugan like you, Leo! wouldn't that be great, Dan?"

Dan smiled "Are you kidding? It would be totally awesome!"

Silver smiled as she heard him sounding like his old self again. She would keep Masquerade a secret from her friends for now, as well as her growing depression over Shun's absence. She just wanted them to be happy, to keep playing Bakugan as it should be..an inocent game.

Or was it just a game? Silver could never figure this out. If this was true, then what kind of creatures were Bakugan really? Silver thought these questions would never be answered.

Until one faithful day..

* * *

><p>"Guys! You have to check this out!" Dan sounded excited. Silver wondered what had captivated him this time. The Brawlers had been in the middle of a chat when Dan had decided to pop up.<p>

"You're not going to believe this, but I was brawling with this dude named Shuji when I thought I heard my bakugan talk!"

"Talk?" Silver gasped.

"No way, You too?" Runo exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Runo?"

"Log in to the Bakugan site, Dan. It's what everyone is talking about!"

Dan pulled up the site, only to see several videos of kids exclaiming about how their bakugan had talked to them.

"So...I'm not the only one out there?" Leo piped up.

"I guess not.." Silver replied. If all those Bakugan really could talk, then maybe Bakugan actually isn't just a game.

Silver gripped Leo in her hands.

Something big was going on, and Silver wasn't sure she was ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi, Everyone! Here is my Re-write of Bakugan Battle Brawlers! Hearing the Rain is sort of a prologue to this if you are wondering!<strong>

**I'm mostly just throwing this out there and seeing if you guys like it or not...so it would really help me if you left a review! If this idea doesn't work very well as a re-write then I'll probably just go back to making short stories/oneshots with Silver.**

**As I said, Please Review! Feedback will really help me with this!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the excitement over Dan's possible talking Bakugan, Silver had once again set out to find Masquerade. Though even after long hours spent looking for him, the girl could never seem to find him.

Now seated on her large bed at home, Silver sighed as she ran her hands along a fine wooden frame. The frame was holding a picture in its grasp. The picture was of Silver, Shun and Dan on the face of Shun's computer, all smiling.

It was originally supposed to have Dan in person, but he couldn't make it the house in time, so the photo had him on the call screen instead. Silver could only imagine the picture, and wished she could see it.

The picture was supposed to be a present for Shun, so her blindness wasn't really a problem there. But she has never gotten the chance to give it to him.

Tears flanked Silver's eyes, for the picture had no purpose if the holder couldn't see it. She sighed and set the picture down on the bed, laying down beside it. Wishing she could have changed the outcome of this day.

Today had been nothing but bad luck for Silver and the Brawlers. Nothing had gone right so far.

First of all, visiting Shun had once again...failed. Silver hadn't even got past the fence this time, she had been sent away as soon as she had approached the place.

And second of all..Runo had called up claiming that she had fought Masquerade and lost many of her Bakugan to him.

The poor girl had complained and even blamed Dan for what happened. Though Runo wasn't the only victim, kids all over the world were losing their Bakugan to this guy, and Dan was determined to find and fight Masquerade much to Silver's horror. Even worse was the fact that the other Brawlers actually cheered him on.

Even though Silver had never fought Dan before, she knew he didn't stand a chance.

Silver could only hope she could find Masquerade before more chaos happened. She was the best Brawler in the group next to Shun, but of course..he was out of the question.

Silver sighed and rolled around on the bed for a moment until she heard Leonidas pop out of his ball form.

"Hey girl, whats getting you down?...well besides Shun that is" The Bakugan's gruff voice sounded as he walked...well..hobbled over to Silver on the uneven bed sheet.

"Well, it saddens me that I couldn't be there to protect my friend" sighed Silver.

"Hey, calm down. Even if you tried..how did you expect to get over there fast enough? Heck, you haven't even meet Runo in person yet!"

What Leo had said was true, out of all the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Silver had only met Shun in person. The rest had always been from the online chat, though she planned to one day meet them all.

She had also relied on their descriptions of themselves to give her a mental image of them all.

"Yeah, I know" Silver replied. "But I would very much like to meet them..even if I can't see them."

"Finally getting to hug your friends for the first time goes a long way, you know." Leo said.

"Thank you, Leo." Silver hummed as she slid off the bed. Feeling around for Leo as he popped back into ball form.

"I haven't had friends in a long time, and I just don't want them to get hurt"

"Just don't forget that they are my friends too, and I would also do anything to protect my friends" Leo said in understanding.

* * *

><p>Silver headed downstairs to be greeted by Rose. After having a bit of small talk with her about the cookies she planned to make tomorrow, Silver headed towards the door. She grabbed a coat from the coat hanger on her way.<p>

"Where are you going, dear?" Rose asked, always a little concerned. Even though she knew Silver could handle herself.

Silver looked back, smiling. "Just out for a walk"

"Okay dear, but be back soon!" Rose called as Silver opened the door and headed out into the rather empty neighborhood streets. Silver quickly put on the coat, because even though it was quite warm during the day, the evening air in Wardington got rather chilly.

"I hope summer arrives soon" Silver muttered, pulling up her coat collar an continuing down the street.

She wasn't quite sure where she was headed..all she knew is that she needed to find Masquerade before he hurt another one her friends. Her small neighborhood wasn't really the place..but the main city area was indeed a place to look.

Silver felt her Bakugan moving around in her coat pocket.

"Leo, keep an eye out..I plan to find Masquerade today. Even if it takes me a long time"

"Alright, but don't blame me if Rose gets pissed at you for missing dinner"

Silver laughed a little as she continued towards the general direction of the park. A place where many Masquerade encounters had been.

After quite a while of walking aimlessly around the park, looking for Masquerade or anyone associated with him, Silver began to feel tired. Nothing had happened for the past hour and no one that Silver had talked to had seen Masquerade around recently..nor had information about him.

After a break on a park bench, Silver decided to head into the main area of the city, and down all the alley ways and lone streets of the place. Wardington was indeed a huge city filled with these lonely sideways

As silver headed onwards she had found herself near the railroad bridge.

There was an area underneath the railroad bridge where lots of brawlers met to have a battle. Since it was surrounded by a large chain fence, and not many adults came here. She figured this would be a good place to look.

As Silver approached the area, she heard a very familiar voice.

"So, decided to show up? And I get to put a face to the name."

Silver would recognize that voice anywhere

It was Dan!

Countless time calling him on the computer. Countless times she had heard his voice.

It sounded so quiet now, so different to his usual hyper load tone. But Silver could never forget a voice.

"I hear you've been stealing my buddies' Bakugan!" Dan continued, much loader this time.

Silver's heart nearly stopped. Was he talking to Masquerade?

"Leo" silver whispered to her Bakugan. The small creature lifted its head out of her pocket.

She could hear Leo gasp in surprise. "Its..him".

"It stops here, Masquerade ." Dan shouted determinedly, confirming the Bakugan's words.

Dan was indeed talking to Masquerade, and by the sound of it..he planned to brawl him too.

"Its time to battle Dan" came a low unfamiliar voice. It must be Masquerade's.

"Wait!" Silver managed to shout. "You can't fight him!"  
>She yelled as she rushed towards the two boys.<p>

But it was too late, shouts of "Field Open!" ran around the air, momentarily stopping time itself.

* * *

><p>It was only seconds before everything was normal again, unable to see where she was going, Silver collided into Dan, who had been searching the ground.<p>

"Drag-AUGH" Dan exclaimed as he nearly toppled over with the force of the collision. Thinking fast, he managed to catch Silver and help her balance.

"Woah, Silver" Leo flailed around in her pocket. "Slow down before you kill me"

"Augh, that was a close one...can you watch where you-Hey, i know you!" Dan gasped in surprise as he recognized Silver.

After regaining her balance, she managed out a "Hi, Dan"  
>Dan studied her for a minute before remembering that he was looking for his Bakugan.<p>

"Ahh, Drago!"  
>The boy looked around for the dragonoid, finally catching sight of him on the ground near his feet.<p>

"Drago.." Dan picked up the small Bakugan ball.

"Is he alright?" Silver asked.

"I spared him for you" came the voice belonging to Masquerade. "You realize I could have captured your Bakugan, but I decided against it."

Silver let out a small gasp. "Did..did you beat him?"

"Well, sort of.." Dan sighed.

Silver heard the soft footsteps of Masquerade and realized he was leaving.

"Its been a slice, Dan" Masquerade murmured

"Wait! I can still beat you!" Dan tried to hurry after Masquerade, but the boy dismissed him..

"Bakugan is not a mere game, kiddos" Masquerade said.

"There are other dimensions and powers involved" The boy continued. "Its a battle that can lead to the destruction of the entire world."

"For real?" Dan gasped, taking this all in.

"And the only way to stop it, is for you to defeat me." Masquerade finished and turned to leave.

"W-Wait! Tell me more!" Silver shouted at his direction.

Masquerade merely smirked at her. "If you want more, you are going to have to fight me for it" and with that he vanished into the tunnel under the rail bridge.

Silver stood in silence as she heard his footsteps fade away. She had found him, but she had not defeated him as planned.

Leo lifted his head at her. "Well...at least we saw him...well..I saw him anyway"

Thats when the Bakugan noticed Dan on the ground, slowly beating at the ground with his fist.

"This bites!" the boy shouted. "I will beat you Masquerade!"

"Calm down kid...whatever you did in that brawl scared him away..so it must've been good." Leo spoke up.

Dan turned his head to see the concerned pair. He remember that it was his first time meeting Silver in public.

"Oh..um..Hi" he murmured, getting up off the ground.

Silver dipped her head, still looking concerned. This whole thing was a huge confusion. Dan had encountered Masquerade, and walked away with all his Bakugan intact. Yet he claims he didn't win.

Something big must've happened in that fight, something that even Masquerade was impressed at. Something involving Dan's new Bakugan...the dragonoid named Drago.

Silver had a strong feeling that she had to find out.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, both teens were leaned against the chain fence, taking in the events of the day. The fight with Masquerade and the conversation after raised many questions, and neither one knew how to answer them.<p>

After a bit of awkward silence, Dan cleared his throat and decided to speak up.

"So...um...come here often?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi guys! And I finally finished the second chapter! I'm really sorry for the long wait...between real life, lack of motivation and not knowing where to go with the story...I had a hard time completing this, but I'm glad it's finally done!<strong>

**Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! I get motivated to write every time I see one of your reviews! And don't worry, I will reveal more about Silver and Leo soon..I'm just trying to find a way how without spoiling some things. I think the next chapter will probably go in an entirely different direction from the actual Bakugan episode...so that will be interesting.**

**I just so happened to post this chapter on Halloween o-o**

**And even though this Fanfiction isn't spooky...Happy Halloween nonetheless!**


End file.
